Little Galaxies
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: El rubio corta el beso para mirarlo directo a los ojos y un hilo de saliva se mantiene entre ellos, ahí están de nuevo esas pequeñas galaxias, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro intentando formar constelaciones con las estrellas que brillan solo para ellos. Eso o todavía están hasta el **** del caballo de borrachos. Stenny! Uso y abuso del alcohol & lime/lemon. Oneshot(? M.


**Little Galaxies**

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone, yo los uso únicamente para fines de entretenimiento. Tampoco me pertenecen los guantes de goma, el pollo de KFC, los cinco dólares de cajón, las luces de bengala, Facebook y su chat, el k-pop, los pañuelos desechables, Good Charlotte, los perla negra, los steelers, los tarros de cerveza obscura, las mamadas, Maze Runner, los IPhone y las Mac, el Gears of War, el FIFA, el Xbox y sus controles, los suéteres ridículos de navidad, Skype, las cervezas pa' emparejar, las playeras de AC/DC para dormir, las cenefas de caracolas y estrellas de mar, Whatsapp, las camionetas 4x4, los Arctic Monkeys, las Budweiser, Saw IV, los Wal Mart 24/7, Datf Punk, Muu y compañía, las flores de servilleta, Carlos Santana, las popcicle de uva, el ginebra, el champú de manzanilla, el gato Cheshire, los jeans de botones, Capital Cities y cualquier otra cosa que se me pueda pasar.

_**Warning:**_ Yaoi o slash (boyxboy), contenido sexual explicito e implícito, menciones de suicidio, uso desmedido de bebidas embriagantes, lenguaje vulgar, palabras en inglés y referencias musicales al por mayor. Fic NO betado.

_Soy un desastre lo sé, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? He andado mal y sin ánimos de otra cosa que no sea dormir, no tomo los medicamentos que posiblemente tengo que tomar y revisando mis fics me doy cuenta que necesitan correcciones, MUCHAS correcciones. Reitero que mi intención es terminar todos los fics que empecé así sea usando a mis futuros hijos como inspiración… ¡Es broma!_

_Dedico esta historia a __**Reika, **__que es mi Rebecca y mi Prussia, (y mi beta por eso la falta de) y a la pequeña __**Paradox**__, que es mi Nicole (porque le encanta Kyle) y mi España. Gracias por esas tardes de cerveza y tragos dudosos en el pub, ¡Las amo!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El día empezó mal, primero el boiler que hacia un par de días se negaba a funcionar como se supone que debería, esa mañana simplemente se terminó de joder, así que no hay agua caliente para nadie. Carol se queja de tener que lavar los trastes con agua heladísima, y su esposo simplemente le manda a comprar un par de guantes de goma.

Luego el carburador de la troca de Stuart decide que hace demasiado frio para salir a trabajar, esta vez es el turno de Kevin para ayudar a intentar arreglarlo, cosa que no fue posible, así que a Stuart no le queda más remedio que llamar a su jefe y perder su medio sábado de salario, el pantalón de Kevin termina lleno de aceite, lo que desata una batalla campal entre el mayor de los McCormick y Carol, quien se niega a salir a tallar el dichoso pantalón con esa agua heladísima de los cojones y con los menos once grados que hacen afuera.

Karen se encierra a llorar en su habitación porque esa noche tiene una pijamada en casa de Ruby y no quiere aparecerse con el cabello sin lavar y con la misma ropa del día anterior, Kenny harto de oírla sollozar, llama a casa de los Tucker para explicar la situación y Ruby que, ¡milagro!, esta de buenas, accede a recibir a su amiga más temprano que a las demás para que tenga tiempo de bañarse ahí.

Luego de llevar a su hermanita con los Tucker, Kenny regresa a casa solo para encontrarse con que Carol y Kevin siguen peleando, su padre lo mira con entendimiento y resignación y juntos se sientan a ver televisión y a beber cerveza barata. Un par de horas más tarde, Stuart sale a comprar algo al KFC, Kenny y él comen en silencio y beben un poco más, hasta que Kevin sale de la casa azotando dramáticamente la puerta.

Kenny sabe que esa es su señal para salir también, si es que no quiere que los gritos de su madre se tornen contra él. Sube corriendo hasta su cuarto y prepara una pequeña mochila con un cambio de ropa, toma su cartera, la media cajetilla de cigarros que le queda y su celular, se pone su infalible parka naranja, sacude rápidamente las rodillas de su gastado pantalón, el cual no recuerda cuantos días tiene usando, y se pone sus botas de nieve. De salida, Stuart le pasa disimuladamente un billete de cinco dólares, cosa que agradece en silencio y sale pitando de ahí.

…

Camina sin rumbo bajo la nieve hasta que la noche cae. Luego de un rato de vagar por el centro del pueblo, termina sentado en una banca bajo una farola en un parque, la temperatura ha descendido, siente la nariz fría y un ligero vaho escapa de su nariz y sus labios cada vez que respira. No tiene idea de a dónde ir, saca su celular, enciende un cigarro y repasa una, dos y tres veces su lista de contactos. Se decide por los hombres, porque hoy no tiene animo de explicarle nada a nadie y para ser recibido en casa de alguna de las chicas siempre se ocupan muchas explicaciones.

Si mal no recuerda, _Butters_ está castigado hasta el primero de enero por emborracharse en la posada del salón, besarse con Clyde y vomitar sobre el tapete de bienvenida de la puerta de su casa cuando el castaño lo fue a dejar, no necesariamente en ese orden. Al menos ahora esos dos salen…

_Cartman_, ¡Ni loco! En esos momentos lo que menos necesita es que le sigan recalcando lo pobre que es.

Obviamente no quiere pasar toda la noche escuchando a _Clyde_ hablar sobre lo tierno y maravilloso que es su novio… ¡Ugh! Casi le dan nauseas de solo imaginarlo.

Karen ya está en casa de _Craig_ y eso es más de lo que le puede pedir al pelinegro, ¡Bendita fuera la insoportable de Ruby por decidir que Karen seria su nueva mejor amiga!

_Jimmy_, mencionó algo sobre… ¿Ir a casa de sus abuelos a Texas?

En casa de _Kyle_ están todos sus primos, tíos y demás, conociendo al pelirrojo, va a insistir a que se quede y no quiere causarle problemas con Sheila, aparte no tiene ganas de aguantar al otro Kyle, ¡Es tan exasperante!

Y luego está _Stan_… Frunce ligeramente el entrecejo, y sigue mirando los contactos.

Por supuesto _Tweek_ está fuera de cuestión, Craig es un celoso de mierda.

_Token_ seguramente anda de vacaciones en Montreal. ¿Monterrey? ¿O era en Mónaco? ¡Ho! Ni idea…

Gruñe de frustración y regresa a _Stan_. Stan que se fue con su familia hace una semana a Denver a pasar la navidad con las hermanas de Sharon y que no tiene idea de cuándo regresará o si ya está de vuelta en South Park. Seguramente Kyle va a ser el primero en enterase del regreso del pelinegro, él se enterará el 31 de diciembre, si es que tiene internet, por las fotos en las que Randy etiquetará a todos en la reunión Marsh- Broflovski de fin de año.

Se le hace un hueco en el pecho de solo recordar las fotos del año pasado. Mentiría si dijera que todo mundo se veía feliz en las fotos, porque de hecho al único al que buscó fue a Stan. Stan brindando con Kyle, Stan comiendo uvas, Stan mientras contaba al parecer algo muy divertido, Stan atragantándose con las uvas, Stan en el karaoke, Stan siendo empujado contra Shelly para tomar la foto, Stan e Ike como finalistas en el juego de póker, Stan y Kyle sonriendo, Stan viendo avergonzado como Randy intenta bailar k-pop. Stan y Kyle. Kyle y Stan. Su favorita es una, seguramente tomada por el pelirrojo, donde Stan está sosteniendo una pequeña luz de bengala y sonríe mirando directamente a la cámara, con una sonrisa hermosa y sincera y con una galaxia entera reflejada en esos ojos azul cobalto.

Siente que la cara se le calienta, y quizá algo más, al recodar esa foto, la misma que fue su fondo de pantalla del celular por un par de meses hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba siendo un total y completo estúpido, sin mencionar un stalker, y la borró. Su cigarro resbala entonces de entre sus labios y cae sobre la nieve, siente un líquido caliente recorrer su rostro, cierra los ojos y se lleva ambas manos sobre su nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia. Total, no será la primera vez que duerma en la calle.

— _¿Kenny?—_ Pregunta una voz femenina a sus espadas.

El rubio se gira lentamente para mirar a las recién llegadas, Rebecca, Nicole y Lola, las tres lo miran con curiosidad, van muy arregladas y sobre todo bien abrigadas. Becca incluso lleva unas orejeras que combinan a la perfección con su cabello hecho un moño alto.

—_Hey… ¿Qué hay?—_ Dice a modo de saludo, mientras sigue intentando parar la sangre, Rebecca abre entonces el enorme bolso que lleva colgando del brazo y le ofrece rápidamente un paquete de pañuelos desechables —_Gracias…—_ murmura.

— _¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas, sentado en el parque con este frío? ¡Estás loco, hombre!—_Esa es Lola, su cabello suelto se hace ondulado por la humedad de la nieve, y las tres lo siguen mirando con intensidad.

—_Quede de verme con Stan aquí, pero no me contestó el último mensaje, quizá ya viene en camino…—_Miente automáticamente y por dignidad propia, sin mirar a ninguna a la cara.

— _¡Pues vente con nosotras en lo que llega!—_ Chilla entonces Nicole —_Vamos por unos tragos al bar del tío de Lola. —_Señala el local en cuestión que está en la otra esquina de la cuadra de enfrente.

—_Eh… no sé… ¿Qué tal si en eso llega y no me encuentra?—_En realidad le gustaría invitarle los tragos a las tres y comprarse unas cuantas cervezas para él, pero duda que los cinco dólares que le dio su padre alcancen para eso.

—_Anda, ¡Aprovecha que andamos de buenas!—_Becca se cruza de brazos y lo mira con falsa indignación.

—_Además, ¡Todo va por cuenta de la casa hoy!_— Lola le guiña un ojo coqueta, y eso es todo lo que hace falta para convencerlo.

…

El tipo de la entrada reconoce a la sobrina del dueño y los deja pasar sin revisar sus ID, el local es pequeño y acogedor, de dos pisos, con las paredes llenas de posters de bandas y anuncios de cerveza. De fondo suena algo de Good Charlotte a medio volumen, y uno de los meseros corre a su encuentro para guiarlos hasta una mesa vacía en un rincón, Lola corre a saludar efusivamente a su tío, que hace de barman. El mesero se presenta entonces como Liam y les entrega la carta, Kenny ni siquiera necesita mirarla.

— _¿Qué van a ordenar?_

— _¡Lo de siempre!—_Salta Lola, llegando a la mesa. Seguramente se mantiene ahí.

— _¡A mí un Steelers!_— Pide Nicole —_Veamos que tal esta…_

—…—Becca sigue mirando la carta.

—_Un tarro grande de cerveza obscura, por favor…_

—_Bien, un Perla Negra, un Steelers, un tarro grande de obscura para el caballero…—_Recita el mesero— _¿Y para ti guapa?—_Los colores se suben al rostro a Rebecca y las otras chicas comienzan a molestarla entre risas.

—_Una Mamada…—_ Dice en una voz casi inaudible y las chicas se ríen escandalosamente.

— _¿Disculpa? ¿Una qué?—_Ni el mesero ni Kenny que esta frente a ella alcanzan a escuchar.

— _¡UNA MAMADA, por favor!—_Es el turno del mesero de sonrojarse y esta vez también Kenny ríe.

– _¡Enseguida traigo su pedido!—_Liam desaparece detrás de la barra y es el momento para abuchear a Rebecca que sigue con los colores subidos.

Cuando llegan las bebidas, el mesero le explica detalladamente a Rebecca como debe tomarse su trago, y Kenny piensa que una mamada de verdad no le caería nada mal en esos momentos. Sobre todo si es cierto pelinegro el que se la da, o a quien se la de… Su tren de pensamiento es interrumpido por Lola que alza su vaso pidiendo un brindis. La noche se ve prometedora.

…

Kenny ya va por su cuarto o quinto tarro, y las cosas comienzan a ponerse borrosas ya escucha a medias la conversación de las chicas, no recuerda cuantas cervezas se tomó con Stuart. Un solo de Santana llena por completo el lugar. La trenza de Nicole ha comenzado a deshacerse, pero a la morena poco le importa mientras sigue tomando fotos con su iPhone. Becca trata de convencer a Lola de que quien sabe quién y quien sabe quién de Maze Runner son obviamente pareja. Y Lola con trago en mano y el delineador ligeramente corrido se vuelve a mirar de pronto al rubio.

— _¡KENNY! ¡Chicas, tenemos a Kenny con nosotras!—_Becca y Nicole lo miran también con repentino interés.

— _¿Yo q-que?_

—_Es verdad, ¡Él debe de saber!—_Rebecca lo mira casi con ojos soñadores.

— _¡Confiesa!—_ Nicole lo apunta con su popote.

— _¿QUÉ?—_Empezaban a ponerlo nervioso.

— _¿Es verdad que a Eric también le gustaba Butters?—_Becca comienza el interrogatorio.

— _¿Y que cuando vio a Clyde besándolo, corrió para intentar golpearlo? ¡CARAJO! ¡Para que me fui temprano!—_Se lamenta Lola.

— _¿Y es verdad que ahora intenta salir con Wendy?—_Contraataca la morena.

—…— Kenny tomó aire antes de responder—_Si, de hecho Butters duró mucho tiempo detrás de Cartman, pero ya saben cómo es el culo gordo, hasta que no vio a alguien tocando sus cosas… Si, tuvimos que detenerlo entre Craig y yo; y si, aunque Wendy lo tiene a prueba o no sé qué pendejada._

— _¡Jodeeeeer!—_ Lola le da otro trago a lo que sea que está bebiendo ahora—_ ¡Que intenso!—_Las otras dos chicas sueltan expresiones parecidas.

—_¡Estoy segura que Tweek ya no soltó a Craig en esa fiesta!—_ Dice Nicole, y todos ríen al recordar al rubio paranoico, que siempre que Craig se ve involucrado en una pelea suele lanzarse sobre él temblando y diciendo cosas sin sentido y el pelinegro siempre deja lo que hace a medias para intentar tranquilizarlo.

— _¿Y Stan?—_ Pregunta Becca despreocupadamente mientras le hace señas al mesero para que traiga otra ronda, y Kenny siente un nudo en el estómago.

— _¿Qué hay con él?—_Se vuelve valiente de pronto.

—_No, o sea, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué no te ibas a ver con él?_

— _¡Ah!—_ ¡AH! Por un momento creyó que le iban a hacer preguntas embarazosas de él. —_Quien sabe en que se entretuvo, se me descargó el celular, así que no sé si me mandó algo…_

— _¡Ojala que no se haya olvidado de ti!—_ La verdad duda mucho que se acuerde de él, pero le sonríe despreocupado a Lola, que en ese momento recibe su trago y pasa los de los demás.

—_Esperemos que no esté con Kyle, ¡Porque entonces si vas a amanecer con nosotras!_

— _¡BECCA!—_Nicole luce tan afectada como él se siente.

— _¿QUÉ? ¡Es verdad! Esos dos tienen algo…_

Es algo que todo mundo nota, y en cuestión de segundos se siente el idiota más grande del mundo.

— _¡Eso no es verdad, Kyle me pido antier que saliera con él!_

— _¡NO!—_La cara de incredulidad de Lola le parece hasta graciosa.

— _¡¿Y porque no nos habías dicho?!_

Kyle invitó a salir a Nicole. Kyle y Nicole. No Kyle y Stan. Todo da vueltas y las luces del lugar parecen más brillantes. No puede evitar sonreír como pendejo antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa.

Demasiadas cervezas.

_**xxx**_

El día de Stan también es una mierda.

De hecho toda su semana lo fue, aguantando a primos que no te dejan jugar una partida del Gears of War completa sin estar chillando, interrumpiendo o queriendo cambiar de juego; las tías que insisten en preguntar por Wendy, cuando hace dos años que fue la última vez que terminaron, ¡Jesucristo! Stan ya ni siquiera está seguro de que le sigan gustando las mujeres, ¡Y la tía Celia todavía preguntando por Wendy! ¡WENDY! Y el tío Scott que, ebrio, hace todo tipo de preguntas tratando de adivinar si ya cogiste o no, discusión a la que se unen tu papá que defiende tu masculinidad a capa y espada, y el tío Fred, el hijo de puta, mamón arrogante que no falta en ninguna familia, que presume de que su hijo Charles, el más marica de todos los sobrinos, se ha cogido a mas putas. ¿Es idea suya, o los regalos de la tía Regla son cada vez más extraños con el paso de los años?

Shelly no es de mucha ayuda, pasa el día en su nueva Mac haciendo Dios sabe qué y en Facebook Chat. Así que la única fuente de cordura para Stan es enviarle mensajes a su amigo pelirrojo. Kyle siempre sabe que decir, si Stan manda una captura del ridículo suéter de renos que la tía Regla le dio ese año, el pelirrojo manda una captura de su propio suéter de copitos y hombres de nieve alegando que el suyo es aún más ridículo; si el pelinegro se queja de que ninguno de sus primos le hace buena reta en el FIFA, Kyle ofrece conectarse para "patearle el trasero a distancia", esa y muchas otras maneras tiene su amigo pelirrojo para alegrarle el día.

…

Sin embargo el jueves por la mañana cuando el pelinegro le manda un simple mensaje para saber si ya estaban comiendo el recalentado en su casa, el mensaje de Kyle tarda más de lo usual en regresar y Stan sabe que algo va mal, no sabe exactamente de qué se trata pero sabe que una tormenta se avecina. Sus sospechas son confirmadas cuando a la tarde, dos minutos antes de su partida online, Kyle le manda un mensaje diciendo que va a ver a Nicole y que se conectará en cuanto pueda.

El pelinegro se queda mirando como bobo su celular. Kyle y Nicole. No es que le sorprenda, desde siempre esos dos han tenido algo pendiente, pero de alguna manera la noticia le deja cierta desazón, desazón que ni las treinta y seis cervezas que se toma entre ese día y el siguiente le pueden quitar. Se siente perdido, molesto con el mundo, y de pronto el tío Fred le parece más insoportable de lo normal, el Xbox lo aburre rápidamente, Sharon lo mira con cierta preocupación y Randy le dice que deje de andar de mamón.

Para el viernes en la noche Stan está desesperado, Kyle tarda años en contestarle o no le contesta y no sabe con quién más platicar. Con alguna de las chicas ni hablar, ¡Seguramente se armarían puros chismes! Butters sigue castigado, Clyde derrama miel en todos sus estados de Facebook así que no se quiere arriesgar, Craig es un mamón sarcástico y no tiene ánimos para aguantarlo, Tweek casi nunca lleva su celular encima y Jimmy tarda las horas en poner un simple "hola" cuándo no está por Skype. Con Cartman las cosas están lo suficientemente incomodas por el hecho de que se esté tirando a Wendy, que platicar con él está de más. ¿De qué podría platicar con Token? ¿De lo puta que resultó Wendy? No gracias.

Y luego está _Kenny_.

Kenny… Stan no tiene ni idea de que le pasa últimamente a Kenny; ya nunca quiere salir con ellos, a veces dura días sin ir a clases y cuando va se la pasa mirando con un aire ausente por las ventanas o fumando detrás de los baños, en las fiestas bebe como poseso lejos de los demás, escuchando todas las pláticas pero sin participar en ninguna, solo cuando se trata de pelear es cuando parece reaccionar, ya sea para romperle la cara a alguien o para separar a los contrincantes, ¡JODER! ¡Hasta parece que ahora se lleva mejor con Craig que con ellos!

Haciendo memoria, recuerda vagamente haberlo visto junto al pelinegro poniéndole sus buenos golpes a Cartman el día de la posada, cuando el culo gordo intentó pelearse con Clyde por "andar tocando sus cosas", pero él se quedó junto a Kyle que intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizar a Butters, que parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento.¡Y también en verano! En la parrillada en casa de Bebe, Kenny estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en la mesa de Craig y ellos. En el cumpleaños de Red, llegó tarde y fueron Craig y Lola quienes le ofrecieron de sus cervezas. ¡También el día de la guerra de comida en la cafetería! Cuando Cartman se puso a insultar a Kenny delante de todos, todos parecían dudar si ir a defenderlo, pero en cuanto Cartman le vacío la soda encima fue Craig quien le lanzó su bandeja completa, comenzando así con esa batalla campal.

No lo entendía, ¿En qué momento se había ido separado su grupo de amigos? ¿Desde cuándo él y Kyle eran punto y aparte? Un remolino de dudas y sentimientos lo asaltó, y en cuanto Shelly, ajena a todo lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza, le pregunto si se quería regresar con ella antes a South Park porque los mojones de sus padres pensaban volver hasta el lunes y ella ya estaba harta de todos ahí, Stan aceptó sin dudar.

…

Shelly solo le ordenó dos cosas: que no le dijera a nadie que se van a ir antes y que tuviera todas sus cosas listas para la hora de la comida.

Su querida hermana actúa normal a la hora del desayuno, incluso los ignora a todos como de costumbre. Stan esta algo nervioso, así que finge que tiene resaca para disimular y la tía Celia, siempre tan atenta, le pasa una cerveza pa' emparejar.

Mastica su emparedado del recalentado de pavo en silencio, con parsimonia, agradece la comida y con la segunda cerveza del día en mano, desaparece escaleras arriba para comenzar a hacer su maleta, no quiere hacer enojar a Shelly y que decida dejarlo ahí.

Celular, ropa interior, ropa sucia, cepillo de dientes, cartera, cargadores, Tablet, suéter de renos, todos los calcetines con su par, desodorante, playera de AC/DC para dormir, audífonos, bufanda roja, perfume… Por suerte a ninguno de sus primos le gustaba dormir en la cama improvisada en el estudio, así que no comparte habitación con nadie, lo más difícil había sido conseguir su control y el par de juegos de Xbox que había llevado, pero está ya todo listo.

Son las dos de la tarde, así que decide darse un baño rápido, elige una playera negra de manga larga con camisa de franela roja a cuadros negros por encima, pantalón de mezclilla obscuro, bóxers azul marino y calcetines al azar; y cruza rápidamente el pequeño pasillo hacia el baño. El agua caliente enrojece su espalda y los mosaicos café obscuro y la cenefa de caracolas y estrellas de mar son sus únicos compañeros mientras se lava el cabello con mirada ausente.

Kyle y Nicole. ¿En qué momento ah? ¡¿AH?!

¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE LOS SUPERMEJORESAMIGOS SE CUENTAN TODO?! ¿Porque Kyle nunca le dijo nada? ¿Nicole? ¡¿Enserio?!

Se talla la piel con demasiada fuerza, intentando sacar la punzada de dolor que le atraviesa desde la garganta hasta el pecho. Se siente de alguna forma traicionado. No es como si le gustara el pelirrojo… ¿O sí? Esos rizos color sangre que caen en todas direcciones, esas esmeraldas que se llenan de un brillo de inteligencia cada vez que explica algo, ¡y esas pecas! Je-su-cris-to.

¡Ya estas delirando Stanley! ¿Qué CARAJOS te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que esas sonrisas, esos mensajes o esas palabras eran especialmente para ti? ¿Cómo te atreviste a asumir que tarde o temprano tu mejor amigo terminaría saliendo contigo?

Eres un pendejo de mierda…

…

Para las cuatro de la tarde, Stan ya va por su quinta o sexta cerveza del día, nadie le dice nada, pero siente la mirada inquisidora de su madre seguir sus movimientos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mastica lento su comida, ignorando el bullicio a su alrededor y solo habla para responder cuando le preguntan algo directamente.

Su celular vibra de pronto, lo saca con cuidado del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y mira. Una notificación de whatsapp… ¿Sería Kyle? Su corazón da un pequeño vuelco, pero su lado pesimista lo reprime por idiota.

Raven gana el asalto. El "_No me interrumpas y prepárate para lamerle el culo al imbécil_" de Shelly lo deja confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver el tío Fred en esto? Le lanza una mirada furtiva de cuestionamiento a su hermana que solo le tuerce la boca y sigue comiendo como si nada.

Stan es paciente, no sabe que esperar, pero se prepara mentalmente para hacer su papel de sobrino adulador. La mayoría ha terminado ya de comer, lo hombres pasan a la sala a seguir la plática, la mujeres empiezan a levantar la mesa, los primos más pequeños ya vuelven a por sus juguetes y la anfitriona ya ha vuelto a la cocina a traer el postre, entonces nota que Shelly se acerca a donde están sentados Randy, el tío Fred y el tío Hugh. Es el momento.

Se acerca también, justo cuando el tío Fred comienza a hablar, por millonésima vez, de la excelente tracción, el poderosísimo motor, la fina tapicería de piel y todas las maravillas electrónicas que posee su nueva y flamante camioneta negra.

Doble tracción, 4x4, quinientos caballos de fuerza, faros de niebla, rines cromados, sistema de navegación, blahblahblah… Joder de no saber que el tío Fred es vendedor de seguros habría jurado que vende autos.

Shelly sonríe, un gesto que a su hermano le parece sinceramente escalofriante, y empieza la acción.

—_Vaya tío Fred, esa camioneta es realmente una maravilla_…— Habla con un tono dulzón que le revuelve el estómago a Stan— _¿Hace cuánto que la compraste?_

—_Hace dos semana mija'—_Responde al instante, alagado por el repentino interés —_Nuevecita de agencia, ¡Cero kilómetros!—_Ríe como si hubiera contado algo gracioso.

—_Vaya, ¿Cero kilómetros dices?_

—_Ajá, es una preciosidad en carretera…_— Casi sonríe como presentando a su hija menor en sociedad, pobre Alexa quien sabe que le espera a ella.

— _¿Y el 4x4 que tal?_

—_Eh… bueno, ¿el 4x4? Bien, bien… ¡Excelente diría yo!_ —Titubea un poco y la sonrisa de Shelly se hace más amplia.

— _¿Ya lo probaste?—_Interviene el tío Hugh, ayudando sin saber a su causa.

— _¡YA! Ya, ¿Cómo no lo voy a probar? ¡Todo le funciona perfecto!_—Ríe de nuevo, esta vez ya no parece tan confiado.

— _¿Enserio?—_ Insiste su hermana.

— _¡Sí! Si, ya le sé todos sus truquitos…_

—_No lo has usado… ¿Verdad?—_La sonrisa de Shelly se vuelve algo siniestra.

—_Eh… Yo…_

— _¡Vamos Fred! ¿Enserio? ¡El 4x4 es lo más divertido!_—Randy se une también a molestarlo y por fin Stan entiende a dónde quiere llegar su hermana.

— _¡Si, tío Fred! Yo digo que deberías de probarla cuanto antes, ¿Qué mejor que las montañas de Colorado?_

—_Sabes, tío, incluso deberías pasarte a South Park… ¡Una belleza de camioneta como la tuya debe de poder llegar hasta allá sin problemas!_ —Stan capta la mini sonrisa de aprobación que le dirige su hermana mayor.

— _¿Hasta South Park? No sé si sea tan buena idea, a Marion no le gustan los viajes improvisados y menos que no conocemos muy bien para esos rumbos…—_El pobre hombre casi estaba sudando.

—_Cualquiera diría que te da miedo…—_El tío Fred está a punto de caer.

— _Un conductor con tanta experiencia como tú no debe tener ningún problema, ¿O me equivoco?_

— _¡NO! ¿Cómo cree mijo'? ¡Si todavía no han hecho carretera que yo no pueda domar! ¡MARION!—_El hombre sale derecho a la cocina en busca de su mujer.

Shelly le guiña un ojo cómplice, Stan sonríe y quince minutos después están terminando de subir sus maletas al carro, convencer a Randy de que los dejara irse antes para que Sharon y él se regresaran el martes en la flamante camioneta nueva con los tíos, es pan comido.

Para eso de las diez, más o menos, ya deberían estar en casa.

…

El viaje es tranquilo, aunque Shelly no lo deja elegir la música en ningún momento, al menos su hermana no tiene gustos horribles en cuanto a bandas de rock indie y pop se refiere, e incluso le deja comprar un doce de cerveza para el camino. Hablan de cosas sin sentido, más que nada de la cara de pendejo del tío Fred cuando lo llamaron cobarde delante de todos, ambos están relajados y contentos, aunque la mayor no lo demuestre, de poder estar en casa antes.

El paisaje montañés los acompaña en todo momento y la noche se abre paso lentamente por encima el atardecer dorado. Nieva por unos cuarenta minutos del viaje, nada lo suficientemente serio como para detenerse. Cuando al fin llegan a su destino, la luna los recibe, asomándose recelosa de entre las nubes, "Do I Wanna Know?" es la última canción de los Arctic Monkeys que alcanzan a escuchar antes de aparcar el auto frente a su casa.

Ambos se apresuran a bajar todas sus pertenencias y a entrar. Revisan cada cuarto, y mientras Shelly revisa los enchufes, Stan sale a abrir la línea de gas y prender el boiler, si no lo hace ahora en la mañana le dará mucha pereza, luego vuelve a la cocina y guarda las cuatro cervezas sobrevivientes en la nevera, mientras su hermana conecta el modem con casi desesperación.

Son las diez con veintitrés, se da cuenta al checar su celular, ninguna llamada ni notificación. Derrotado, vuelve por una de las Budweiser recién guardadas y se deja caer en el sillón a ver televisión un rato, ya mañana verá que hace con su maleta.

…

Media hora después de videos musicales y programación sin sentido, Shelly baja de nuevo cambiada y muy arreglada. Stan la mira con sorpresa, con razón tenía mucha prisa por volver a South Park.

–_Voy con Larry a una fiesta en casa de Marissa._\- Aclara sin mirarlo en ningún momento al mismo tiempo que busca algo en su bolso.

– _¡Wow! ¡Qué popular resultaste! _

–_Cállate pendejo…–_ Al fin encuentra su brillo labial y se lo pone frente al espejo del recibidor–_Me parece que Eric va andar ahí con tu ex, ¿Te la saludo?_

–_Urgh…–_ Arruga la nariz con desagrado y se empina su cerveza, siempre olvida que Cartman y su querida hermanita son buenos amigos.

– _¡Si me la topo de frente le vaciaré el trago encima!–_ La castaña ríe maquiavélicamente y Stan no sabe que decir.

En eso el timbre de la casa suena.

– _¡YA VOY!–_ Grita antes de volverse hacia él–_Ya me voy mojón, si sales cierra bien la casa, si usas el carro asegúrate de no destrozarlo_. –Stan solo asiente– _No sé a qué hora llegue…_

– _¡H-Hola Stan!–_Saluda Larry cuando su novia le abre la puerta.

– _¿Qué hay dude?_

–_Ya nos vamos_…– Su hermana sale rápidamente impidiéndoles hacer conversación–_ ¡No traigas mujerzuelas a casa como acostumbras!–_Larry lo ve con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de romper a reír y el menor siente su rostro arder. ¡Maldita!

– _¡N-No lo haré!–_Shelly sonríe, saboreando su victoria, hasta que Stan agrega: –_ ¡SE LA CHUPAS BIEN A LARRY!_

Larry se atraganta con su risa, Shelly da un portazo y le suelta mil maldiciones.

…

A las doce y media, y después de medio ver Saw IV, Stan se plantea muy seriamente el ir al Wal Mart de veinticuatro horas por otro doce de cerveza. Se estira como gato sobre el sofá antes de levantarse a mirar por la ventana. La nevada no está demasiado fuerte y cree poder fingir sobriedad ante las cajeras de la tienda.

Pero sinceramente no tiene ganas de salir, de nada en realidad. Su otra opción es robarle alguna botella a Randy, está seguro de haber visto una botella de whisky medio llena que nadie extrañaría si desapareciera...

El sonido de su tono de llamada lo saca de su debate interno. ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Se niega a pensar en su amigo pelirrojo, rodea el sillón hasta llegar al aparato. Ojala no sea Shelly, que se les descompuso el carro o alguna mamada así…

Nicole.

¿¡PERO QUÉ DEM…!? Se queda helado, mirando la pantalla del pequeño aparato. ¿Qué quiere Nicole? Es decir, ¿Qué podría querer Nicole de él? ¿Presumirle que se quedó con Kyle? No, no. No es como si alguien supiera que le gusta el pelirrojo… ¿Y si se trata de Kyle? Tal vez les pasó algo y Kyle esta grave… ¡CARAJO! ¡CÁLLATE STAN! No pienses así….

_1 missed call_.

Stan está a punto de entrar en pánico, respira profundo un par de veces intentando mantener la compostura. Bueno si no es muy grave no volverán a llamar… Y ahí está de nuevo su tono de "Lose Yourself to Dance". ¿Y si es Kyle?

Esa es otra probabilidad, tal vez andan en algún lado pasándosela tan bien que su amigo se acordó de él y pensó en llamar para invitarlo. ¡Eso debe ser! Seguramente no le llama de su número porque no tiene crédito… Su memoria lo traiciona de pronto, no logra recordar si Kyle contrató plan o no.

_~Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! _

¡ARHG! ¿Pero y si es Kyle llamándole para alguna pendejada? "¡Vamos Stan, cómprame unos condones y tráelos a la fiesta tal…!" ¡Uff! Ahí sí seguro que se le aparece a media fiesta a romperle la nariz. Aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza antes de deslizar la pantalla aceptando la llamada.

– _¿Bueno?-_ Al menos la voz no le tiembla.

– _¿Stan?–_Una voz que no se parece en nada a la de Nicole le responde al otro lado de la línea– _¡Qué bueno que contestas hombre! ¿Dónde estás?_

– _¿Lola?_

– _¡Sí! ¿Dónde estás?–_Siente algo parecido al alivio recorrerlo, pero tono urgente de la muchacha lo hace dudar.

–_En mi casa, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

– _¡EN TU CASA! No mames…– _Se alcanza a escuchar que se vuelve a decirle algo a quien sea que este con ella.

– _¿Lola…?_

– _¿Cómo que en tu casa? ¿¡A qué horas pensabas venir por Kenny!? ¿O NO PENSABAS APARECER? ¡El pobre tiene toda la noche esperándote! ¡Mira que si no…!_

Lola sigue reclamándole un rato más, pero él ya no la escucha. ¿Kenny? ¿Kenny lo está esperando? Algo debió de haber pasado en casa del rubio, tal vez vino a buscarlo a la casa mientras él no estaba… La imagen mental de esa parka naranja llenándose de nieve mientras los carros avanzan y las personas que pasan a su alrededor lo ignoran hace que el estómago se le llene de algo pesado.

– _¡LOLA! ¡Cálmate! _

– _¡ESTOY CALMADA!-_ Ahora suena realmente ofendida. Ebria y ofendida.

–_Mira, voy llegando de casa de unos tíos y me quede si batería, apenas iba a llamar a Kenny…_– Miente, cubriendo a su amigo, que seguramente hizo lo mismo para no tener que explicar su situación_– ¿Dónde están?_

– _¿Ah sí? ¡Más te vale!–_Suelta una risita y de nuevo habla con alguien más por un momento– _Bueno, ¡Pero ven ya…!_

–_Sí, ya voy de salida…_–La interrumpe y comienza en la búsqueda de alguna chaqueta para ponerse y las llaves del auto.

– _¡…que Kenny se desmayó! _

– _¿¡C-CÓMO!? ¿QUÉ KENNY QUE…?–_Casi se le resbala el celular de entre las manos y solo escucha risas al otro lado de la línea–_ ¿DÓNDE ESTAN? _

–_En el bar de mi tío, ¡Obviamente! ¿Sabes cuál es?– _Lo sabía, había estado ahí el mes pasado con la misma Lola y todos los de la clase, pinche Lola ¿Tan mal andaba? Mejor se daba prisa…

–_Llego en menos de diez minutos._

– _¡Oke~!–_Canturreó–_ ¡Aquí te esperamos honey!_

Stan ignoró lo último y cortó la llamada para salir a toda prisa de su casa.

…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho como iba a terminar su noche no le hubiera creído. La escena que se encontró llegando al dichoso bar era digna de poner de foto de portada de Facebook. Becca y Lola peleaban a gritos sobre un tal Muu, Lola con un pie sobre su silla, para parecer más alta supuso Stan, hacía gestos sobre su cabeza como simulando una cornamenta, mientras Becca, que por alguna razón se veía más despeinada de lo normal, negaba repetidamente mientras juntaba las manos frente a su cara como si estuviera orando.**(*)** Jesús, ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar de que hablaban.

A su lado Nicole reía de sus bobadas al mismo tiempo que tecleaba a toda velocidad en su celular, solo se le ocurrió que podía estar hablando con Kyle, de vez en cuando la morena se volvía a picarle las costillas a Kenny con un popote, seguramente para ver si seguía respirando o algo así.

Y Kenny, pobre cabrón, estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, una mano bajo el, ocultando su cara, y la otra extendida sobre la superficie que le servía de cama provisional; alrededor de él había varios objetos extraños: un tarro de cerveza a medio vaciar, un fajo de billetes de baja denominación y una tarjeta de crédito convenientemente cerca de su mano, una fila de pistachos y cacahuates formando su contorno como si fuera una escena del crimen, un par de pequeñas flores de servilleta entre las hebras doradas de su cabello que alcanzaban a sobresalir de su gorro y lo más fuera de lugar, una rebanada mediana de pastel, con tenedor incluido, como esperando a que el rubio lo comiera.

Seguramente ya le habían hecho una sesión de fotos completa.

El tío de Lola lo saluda desde lejos y Stan asiente como para indicarle que él se encarga.

– _¡ Shtan!–_La primera en verlo es Becca, que le da un manotazo a Lola para que le ponga atención.

– _¡Hey…!–_ Se acerca con cautela, como sintiendo que su llegada va a romper con el ambiente.

– _¡Staaaaan!–_Lola prácticamente se lanza a abrazarlo por el cuello_– ¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Te pasas!–_Frunce un poco los labios antes de soltarlo completamente.

– _¡Hola! ¡Kyle te manda saludos!–_Saluda Nicole con una sonrisita apuntando su celular, Stan solo puede tragarse el nudo en su garganta a medias y sonreír de lado.

– _¿Cómo andan?_

Ni siquiera él se siente sobrio, pero tiene que preguntar de todas maneras, recibe algunos balbuceos y un "¡BIEN!" muy enérgico de Lola, a simple vista la morocha es la menos afectada por el alcohol.

– _¿Qué tanto tomó Kenny?–_ Se acerca con cautela al durmiente, lo sacude lentamente, haciendo que se remueva molesto en su sitio, al menos reacciona.

–_Unos… ¿Ocho tarros? ¡No se los conté bien!–_Becca se suelta a reír de la nada– _Aunque tal vez ya había bebido antes de venir aquí…_

– _¿Enserio?_

– _¡Sí! ¡Lo encontramos en una banca del parque con la nariz sangrando!_

– _¡LOLA!–_ Ambas tratan de callarla.

– _¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad…_

No contesta, se imaginaba algo así. Esta vez toma al rubio de los hombros y lo apoya sobre el respaldo de la silla. La cabeza se le va hacia atrás y el pelinegro aprovecha para examinarlo de arriba abajo. Al notar el cambio de posición aprieta los parpados, tal vez lucha contra la conciencia o contra la inconsciencia, Stan no lo sabe, pero sus pestañas rubias le parecen más largas que nunca; tiene la nariz manchada de sangre y las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello se le pega levemente al sudor de la frente, y sus labios están ligeramente entreabiertos. En cuanto a su ropa, busca desesperadamente manchas de humedad, alcohol, vomito, etcs. El pantalón se ve algo sucio, pero gracias a Dios ni siquiera tiene las mangas mojadas.

–_Vamos, ayúdenme a llevarlo al carro…_

– _¡No! ¿Ya te vas? ¡Quédate un rato!–_Stan niega.

–_Al menos acéptanos una cerveza por hacernos esperar…_

–_Lo siento chicas, me salí sin avisar...– _Sabe que si no dice algo convincente no lo dejaran ir tan fácil. –_No saben cómo se pone Shelly si la despiertan…_

Las tres parecen pensárselo.

–_Está bien…–_Becca es la primera resignada.

–_Pero ¡Nos debes una salida!_

–_Sí, para la próxima me esperan para enfiestarse…–_ Stan deberás lo intenta, pero no le puede sonreír de vuelta a la morena.

Como puede, levanta a Kenny de la silla, y un mesero rápidamente acude en su ayuda. Entre los dos lo levantan en peso y así es más fácil esquivar las mesas hasta llegar a la salida. Cuando ya lo tiene recargado contra el auto mientras busca sus llaves para abrir la puerta del copiloto, aparece Lola.

– _¡Stan! ¡Casi olvidas su mochila!_

–_Ah, gracias, no sabía que la traía…_

Luego de dejar al rubio en el asiento y abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, el mesero se despide, y Stan por fin recibe de la muchacha la pequeña mochila negra.

– _¡Manejas con cuidado!_

–_Sí, ¿Te aviso cuando estemos en mi casa_?–La besa leve en la mejilla a modo de despedida y da la vuelta al carro para subirse también.

–_Eso estaría genial, ¡Nos vemos~!_

Espera unos minutos hasta que la ve regresar al establecimiento y luego arranca.

No tiene ni idea de la noche que le espera.

_**xxx**_

Algo lo inquieta. No sabe con certeza que es, pero ya no se siente a gusto durmiendo. Tal vez es la puerta del carro cerrándose a lo lejos, la ausencia de música, el viento helado que siente de repente o aquellas manos que se mueven inquietas por su cintura como buscando algo…

¡¿EHH?!

Se remueve incomodo, intentando alejarse del toque, ese toque cuidadoso que lo quema. No recuerda haber accedido a irse con alguien. Siente que el mundo gira lentamente a su alrededor y cuando quiere abrir los ojos descubre que los parpados le pesaban demasiado. ¿Dónde estarán sus cigarrillos?

Luego de un casi inaudible 'click' las manos que lo tocan lo abandonan, quería pedir, no, pedir no, quería _rogar_ para que volvieran, carajo como necesitaba de nuevo ese calor sobre su piel. Pero entonces la voz más inesperada y ciertamente la más necesitada por él, se deja escuchar.

– _¿Kenny?–_ Era un simple murmullo, pero logra erizarle la piel– _Vamos, Ken, ya estamos en casa…_

Abre un poco sus ojos y solo logra distinguir el piso de un auto y enseguida la nieve juntarse sobre sus botas. ¿En casa? ¿En su casa? Ni hablar él no quiere estar ahí, por eso se salió desde la tarde, ya está cansado de que le griten a toda hora. ¡No más! Intenta protestar pero de sus labios solo salen palabras incoherentes, y de nuevo esas manos se posan sobre su cuerpo, esta vez se da cuenta de que intentan ponerlo en pie.

– _¡Fuck!– _Lo escucha maldecir cuando ambos tropiezan, hasta las maldiciones le parecen sexys saliendo de esos labios.

Recuerda de pronto el bar. Lola, Becca y Nicole. ¡Kyle y Nicole! La próxima vez que tenga algo de dinero ahorrado sin duda le invitará un buen trago a la morena. ¡Kyle y Nicole! ¡Haha! Quiere gritar de júbilo, pero primero debe de cooperar con Stan para caminar. Joder, ¡Esta tan borracho! Al menos tiene la certeza de que no vomitará. ¡Eso sí que no! Se escucha a si mismo reír y cree que no esta tan mal como pensó.

_**xxx**_

Joder, ¡Se siente tan mareado! El peso extra del rubio lo hace tambalearse, y aquel cálido aliento chocando contra la piel sensible de su cuello le causa escalofríos. En esos momentos agradece no haber probado el whisky, porque si no quien sabe cómo demonios habría llevado a Kenny hasta la puerta de su casa. Lo aprisiona entre la puerta y su cuerpo para evitar que caiga en lo que él busca sus llaves y el rubio, aunque suelta un quejido, se queda quieto.

Enseguida Stan comete el primer error de la noche.

Con las llaves a medio camino entre su bolsillo y la cerradura, guiado por una fuerza de atracción desconocida, se vuelve de pronto a mirar a su acompañante. Esa nariz ligeramente respingada sigue roja, esta vez por el frío, frío que también se arremolina en sus mejillas; tiene el cabello revuelto, el gorro de la parka debió caer en algún momento atrás, dejando toda esa melena dorada al descubierto, libre para enmarcar todas y cada una de la facciones de su dueño.

Cuando se da cuenta de que está siendo observado, una sonrisa coqueta se asoma en esos labios, ¿L-Le sonríe a él? Stan siente su cara arder, y la urgencia de pasar saliva y apartar la vista es muy fuerte, pero Kenny lo enfrenta con esos dos zafiros que tiene por ojos, lucen tan profundos y tan brillantes que el pelinegro no puede evitar pensar en las estrellas, ¿Cuáles estrellas? ¡Aquello es una galaxia entera!

_**xxx**_

Lo ve dudar. Pero él no tiene dudas, es más, nunca ha estado más seguro de algo en toda su miserable vida. Anticipándose a la próxima huida, lo toma con fuerza del brazo, y lo siente temblar, él seguro que también tiembla, pero apuesta a que por motivos diferentes. Stan seguro tiembla de sorpresa, de inseguridad y de incredulidad. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, Kenneth tiembla se anticipación, de anhelo y de urgencia. ¡Ya! ¡Tiene que ser ya!

Tira más del brazo que aprisiona, haciendo que en el rostro ajeno se refleje la confusión, y en cuanto ve una pequeña, casi minúscula, luz de aceptación brillar, sabe que es su momento. ¡Al demonio con todo! Si es rechazado o correspondido no está en él. La probabilidad de tener que pasar el resto de la noche borracho y derrotado en alguna jodida banca, durmiendo a la intemperie es muy alta, altísima diría él, si alguien quisiera sacar la cuenta ahora. Pero está dispuesto a correr el riesgo, ¡Maldita sea, deberás que lo está! Stan lo vale.

Vale el tiempo que lleva esperándolo, todas y cada una de esas lágrimas amargas de impotencia, toda esa rabia reprimida, esas noches de desvelos y autocomplacencia, esos días largos de miradas fugaces entre clase y clase, cada cigarro fumado con ansiedad, cada sonrisa involuntaria, cada golpe y grito que ha recibido en esas peleas sin sentido, los celos que hacen que su cerveza pierda el sabor en cada fiesta a la que va, la maldita soledad que le cala hasta los huesos. Todo.

Así que, con placer y sin conciencia, cierra los ojos y con sus labios sella la distancia que se interpone entre ellos.

_**xoxox**_

El beso es torpe, húmedo y con sabor a cerveza.

Stan al principio quiere escapar, solo puede ver los parpados cerrados de Kenny y esas pestañas que tanto le gustan. El deseo le nubla poco a poco la mente y manda su conciencia a la parte más recóndita de su mente. Cuando siente la mano libre de su acompañante cerrarse con fuerza sobre su cintura es cuando por fin cede a sus impulsos y corresponde tímidamente la caricia recibida.

Un jadeo vibra en la garganta de Kenny cuando siente que es correspondido, a diferencia de su acompañante, las ideas en su mente parecen aclararse, esos labios son deliciosos y él no está dispuesto a apartarse, con su lengua acaricia el labio inferior ajeno pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa boca. El pelinegro retrocede un poco, perdiendo el balance en los escaloncitos de la entrada de su casa, pero Kenny lo pega más a él, luego esa lengua ágil saborea por un momento sus dientes superiores antes de enredarse contra la suya.

Calor, es todo lo que ambos pueden sentir y de pronto son sobre consientes del cuerpo del otro. Se dan cuenta de la casi inexistente diferencia de estaturas que hay entre los dos, de las respiraciones entrecortadas y de sus corazones palpitando rápido y con fuerza contra los lugares donde sus cuerpos se juntan.

Kenny se siente en el cielo, los labios ajenos son delgados y suaves, adora esas hebras color ébano que se mezclan y se enredan con su propio cabello, las manos de Stan tiemblan, se sujetan a él con desesperación como buscando la seguridad que le falta. Stan a cambio siente la rudeza impregnar los labios de Kenny, el labio superior está un poco partido, seguramente de un golpe recibido con anterioridad, esas largas pestañas le hacen cosquillas en la cara cuando el rubio se inclina demasiado hacia él, esas manos se aferran a él con determinación como si no quisieran soltarlo nunca.

Pero como no todo en la vida es miel sobre hojuelas, de pronto Stan nota la cara demasiado tibia y el rubio se queda paralizado unos segundos antes de intentar alejarse de él. Algo que Stan no entiende. ¿Qué chingados le pasa? ¿Acaso no fue él quien lo beso? ¿Por qué ahora parece desesperado por alejarse? ¡Ni de broma lo va a soltar! Lo sujeta de la nuca y jala con fuerza los cabellos entre su mano, arrancándole un auténtico gemido, mitad dolor mitad placer, al rubio.

Ese sonido parece hacer eco entre ambos, Kenny aprovecha la inmovilidad momentánea del pelinegro para finalmente poner distancia entre ellos. Stan lo mira llevarse ambas manos a la nariz tratando de parar la hemorragia. ¡Esa impertinente nariz!

…

Stan se maldice mentalmente, recoge las llaves que habían quedado olvidadas sobre la nieve y abre la puerta de su casa con lentitud, Kenny encuentra sumamente adorable el sonrojo sobre toda su cara pero no dice nada, el pelinegro entra y lo mira unos instantes con incertidumbre. McCormick entiende perfectamente que esta es la oportunidad ideal para cerrarle la puerta en la cara y hacer como que nada pasó. Así que se queda quieto en su lugar.

Entonces Stan se hace a un lado, dándole a entender que es bienvenido, el rubio lo sigue en silencio y se deja guiar hasta la cocina, donde sin mediar palabra se lava con parsimonia las manos y la cara mientras el anfitrión le alcanza algunas servilletas y una toalla para secarse. Luego ambos vuelven a la sala donde se dejan caer sobre el sillón más grande, lo más lejos posible uno del otro, un denso silencio reina en la habitación.

Quiere preguntarle, quiere gritarle e incluso quiere besarlo de nuevo. Pero solo se dedica a contemplar lo miserable que se ve ahí sobre su sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás, la nariz retacada de servilletas y los hombros caídos en señal de derrota, no puede evitar compararlo con un cachorro al que acaban de patear.

En realidad se siente peor. Sabe que es de Kyle de quien está enamorado, así que el que lo haya besado de vuelta no explica nada y complica todo. ¿Era por lastima? ¿Sería esta una de sus alucinaciones de borrachera? El dolor de su nariz es real y los cojines del sillón se sienten como el nirvana de la suavidad. Esta tan cansado de todo, que si incluso Stan lo rechaza, piensa suplicarle para que lo deje quedarse esa noche a dormir en la sala. Ya mañana será otro día, pasará por Karen y le rogará desayuno a los Tucker, tal vez después de un par de cervezas le cuente todo esto a Craig, ya visitará por la tarde a Damien, talvez se quede unos días allá, quien sabe…

Cuando se asegura de que su nariz dejó de sangrar, se endereza un poco y se atreve a mirarlo, Stan tiene los ojos cerrados y se sostiene el puente de la nariz en ese gesto tan típico de él, sin querer esto le saca una sonrisa. No está preparado para su rechazo… Lo necesita, lo quiere más que a nadie.

Por su lado el pelinegro ya no soporta el silencio, quiere decirle algo, cualquier cosa que lo haga sentir mejor, pero las palabras simplemente no le salen. Nunca le ha gustado ver a Kenny decaído, desde esa ocasión hace ya tantos años en el hospital, desde siempre procuró que el rubio se divirtiera con ellos, recuerda las peleas que tenían seguido con Cartman para que dejara de humillarlo, recuerda las ocasiones cuando lo invitaba a comer, siempre se aseguraba de que Sharon preparara solo cosas que le gustarán a Kenny para que su amigo pudiera comer mucho, ¡Carajo! Incluso recuerda cuando fingía que no tenía hambre para darle sus almuerzos, y cuando venía la feria siempre pedirá ir a los juegos que sabía que le gustaban al rubio y le regalaba los premios que ganaba alegando que ya los tenía…

…

Suspira, es hora de ser cobarde y tratar por todos los medios que su amistad no quede muy dañada. Pero no puede, ¡NO PUEDE! Decide jugar su última carta y ruega porque su rival no tenga un As escondido.

Escucha perfectamente el suspiro y por alguna razón no quiere oír lo que le tiene que decir, ¡NO QUIERE! Solo quiere besarlo de nuevo. Algo tiene que hacer.

–_Escucha, Kenny…–_Se siente tan nervioso que podría vomitar.

El de la parka corta cualquier intento de conversación al acercarse de pronto a él y ponerle una mano sobre las suyas.

–_No hables…–_Dice con apenas un hilo de voz y la súplica le recuerda terriblemente a aquella canción del 95', tal vez ellos son solo otra triste canción del 95´.

–…–Probablemente él debería responderle con un "hush darling!" pero no puede decir ni pío.

–_No necesitas decir nada, sé perfectamente que no me correspondes…– _Stan se estremece ante la declaración y él baja la mirada un poco, duele decirlo en voz alta_. –Lo sé, pero me gustaría que al menos me dejes disfrutar esta noche contigo…–_Joder, suena tan desesperado.

–_Kenny yo…_

–_Sshhh_–Esta vez se acerca hasta quedar pegado a él–_Solo di que sí, por favor. Solo esta vez y prometo que ya no te molestaré más, n-no volveremos a hablar de esto si no quieres…–_ Lo mira con ojos suplicantes y sin soltar sus manos.

Es escucha tan roto, tan desesperado. Quiere decirle que no tiene que hacer esto, pero las náuseas que siente amenazan con arruinarlo todo así que se limita a responder pobremente asintiendo con la cabeza. Unos brazos lo rodean entonces, da un respingo por lo repentino de la acción y Kenny esconde su cara ente el hueco que forman su cuello y hombro, y simplemente se queda ahí.

Se quedan en la misma posición un largo rato, Kenny no sabe si llorar o reír, se siente tan miserablemente feliz, jamás imaginó que las cosas acabarían así. Siente de pronto una mano que le acaricia suavemente el cabello y jura que podría morirse en ese mismo instante.

…

_~Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! _

Se separan bruscamente, su burbuja contra el mundo exterior se acaba de reventar. Stan se apresura a buscar el maldito aparato del demonio, lo toma y abre la llamada sin siquiera ver la pantalla, sus ojos siguen pegados a la figura del rubio, no se quiere perder ningún detalle.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Su tono es puro fastidio.

–_Uy cálmate princesa, ¿Te desperté de tu borrachera o qué?–_Si aún quedaba algo de borracho en él, se lo acaban de bajar. –_Espero que no estés con ninguna piruja…_

–_Erhm… no, no. _– ¿Kenny contará como una?–_ ¿Qué quieres?–_Mierda se había olvidado por completo de Shelly. Mierda. Mierda. Se levanta del sillón y camina hasta la cocina.

–_No voy a llegar a dormir. No tengo porque avisarte, no te iba a avisar, pero Larry insistió… Llego después de comer o algo así…–_ Bueno al menos iban a tener la casa para ellos. Casi se atraganta al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de sus pensamientos

–_O-okey… Cuídate._

– _¡Adiós!_

…

Seguramente es Kyle, ¿Si no porque tanto misterio? Tal vez debería largarse de una vez y llevarse lo poco de dignidad que le queda, bueno si es que le queda alguna. Si tan solo recordará que diablos hizo con su mochila… ¡Tsk!

–_Era Shelly…–_ La marea de malos pensamientos de detiene con esa simple frase. –_Se va de puta a casa de Larry…_

–…–

Kenny rompe a reír luego de un silencio incómodo. No sabe si ríe de nervios o de lo ridículo que sonó el otro muchacho, pero luego se un rato ambos están riendo con ganas.

–_Ah, dude, tu hermana es una zorra…–_ Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo adorna.

–_Y eso que no vives con ella, ¡Imagínate si la vieras a toda hora! ¡Cuando se levanta es peor!_

–_No gracias, ¡Paso!_

Pone cara se horror y ambos vuelven a reír.

–_Emmm…– _Carraspea un poco para llamar la atención de su invitado– _Ya pasan de las dos y media…_

– _Oh…–_Aquí es donde le toca suplicar por qué no lo echen a la calle. – _Aun está nevando…–_Se encoje de hombros como para restarle importancia a todo el asunto_–Y bueno me preguntaba si…_

Stan camina hacia las escaleras sin mirarlo, ¿Será que quiere que le ruegue o qué? Kenny lo sigue, más por inercia que por nada.

– _¿Stan…?_

– _¿Vienes o quieres quedarte en el sillón?– _Empieza a subir para ocultar su cara del otro muchacho, ¡Coño! ¡Qué vergüenza!

– _¿Eh?–_ Lo mira alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos– _¡Sí! ¡DIGO! ¡No! ¡Shit! ¡Ya voy!–_ Corre para alcanzarlo a media escalera.

…

Entran en completo silencio a la habitación. McCormick se queda como estatua junto a la puerta recién cerrada. Stan, aun con la cara roja, se apresura a ordenar un poco. Enciende la lámpara de su mesita de noche y prende también la calefacción, arrastra su maleta hasta un rincón, quita algunos comics de encima de su cama, pone su celular y las demás cosas que guarda en sus bolsillos sobre la mesita de noche; luego se sienta un minuto sobre la cama para quitarse los vans y aventarlos hasta donde dejó la maleta, se levanta a desconectar y cerrar su laptop y se quita la chaqueta dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

Esta tan concentrado que se olvida por completo de que tiene compañía. Así que cuando, parado frente al closet, unas manos lo sujetan de la cadera, casi se le sale el corazón del susto.

– _¡Ke-Kenny! ¡No hagas eso!–_Intenta voltear pero el abrazo se intensifica impidiéndoselo.

El nombrado ni siquiera le responde, con delicadeza sube una de sus manos hasta su pecho, causándole un escalofrío, y comienza a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. Stan mira como hipnotizado como los botones van cediendo uno a uno. La mano que sigue sobre su cintura juguetea un poco con el borde de su pantalón y ese delicioso escalofrío se repite.

Kenny se pega por completo a él, dejándole sentir su erección y su pesada respiración en la nuca, antes de nada, el rubio se frota contra él haciéndole soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, sin embargo no logra reprimir un gemido cuando, usando solo su boca, le aparta el cabello hasta llegar a mordisquear su oreja derecha.

– _¡Huhm!–_ El sonido es música para sus oídos, sin pensarlo mucho deja salir su lengua y atrapa el lóbulo con ella para chuparlo después.

Stan arquea la espalda y es entonces cuando el rubio puede pegarse totalmente al otro cuerpo, le llega un aroma dulzón, pero fresco, como a menta, a las cervezas que se estuvo tomando, huele también a música jazz y a café con un toque de vainilla, a conformismo, a perfume de marca, a tardes contemplando el atardecer, a desveladas jugando videojuegos, a lo salado del mar, a popcicle de uva, a inocencia y a cielos cargados de estrellas.

Ronronea gustoso contra su oído y logra colar la mano que antes uso para abrirle esa molesta camisa por debajo de la playera, que espera su turno para ser removida, y le acaricia cuanta piel le es posible: hace un círculo en su ombligo, sube por su abdomen hasta el pecho, se distrae un rato con uno de sus pezones, no lo aprieta solo lo roza suavemente, y luego repite el procedimiento al lado contrario.

Su tacto es delicado, casi como con miedo de que en cualquier momento Stan fuera a huir de sus caricias. Acaricia lento, sensual, desesperante. Quiere guardar para siempre en su memoria el mapa de aquella desnudez.

Marsh no aguanta mucho en aquella posición inactiva, y se gira para encararlo, el rubio sonríe complacido antes de empotrarlo contra la puerta del closet, y de dedica a atracar su boca con un beso salvaje cargado de necesidad. Muerde su labio inferior haciéndolo gruñir. Luchan un rato por dominar al otro pero cuando Stan, abre con prisa el zipper y los botones de su parka, deja ver su rendición rápidamente. La infalible, cae en cualquier lugar del suelo a sus espaldas.

Kenny corta entonces el beso, lame una vez sus labios hinchados. Y como si hubiera alguna música de fondo, contonea sus caderas al tiempo que toma su playera, blanca y algo grande para ser suya, de la parte de abajo y se la saca de un solo movimiento por encima de la cabeza. La vista de ese abdomen ligeramente marcado y de esos hombros anchos y ligeramente tostados por el sol, animan al pelinegro a abrir ligeramente las piernas para recibir de vuelta al contrario, que ahora intercala besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas sobre su barbilla.

Un aroma varonil inunda rápidamente sus sentidos, Kenny huele ligeramente a sudor, a cigarros americanos, a cerveza barata y a ginebra. Pero también huele a promesas de amor, a paseos largos por carretera, a leña ardiendo en chimenea, a playas con arena blanquísima, a calor de sol, a caramelo fundido, a sexo, a césped recién cortado, a rock de los 90's, a musgo, al champú de manzanilla de Karen, a polvo de ático y a olvido.

Se siente atrapado dentro de todas esas sensaciones placenteras y de los brazos posesivos que van formado una jaula de dulce y silicón solo para él, así logra olvidarse por completo del mundo a su alrededor. Kenny baja entonces hasta su cuello y siente como su miembro da un tirón interesado, las rodillas le tiemblan un poco. El rubio muerde y succiona sobre un punto en especial que lo hace gemir bajito, seguramente para dejar su marca en él.

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee, logra empujar el cuerpo contrario lejos de él, puede ver la pregunta formándose, pero antes de pueda llegar a formularla lo toma de los hombros y lo empuja hacia atrás. Esos zafiros lo miran con interés mientras se deja hacer, la duda sigue presente hasta que ambos dan con el borde de la cama, el invitado cae sentado, y el anfitrión lo recuesta usando su propio peso, con una mano lo sostiene de la nuca y con una rodilla le separa las piernas, hasta colocarse completamente sobre él.

Hunde sus dedos en ese cabello dorado, su lengua en esa boca pecaminosa y sus sueños en ese cuerpo que se rinde ante él. Siente las manos ajenas luchar contra su camiseta y se separa apenas lo suficiente para deshacerse de ella. Se vuelven a juntar con la fuerza de dos polos opuestos, mueve sus besos hasta la clavícula, donde también planea dejar su marca propia, gruñe como el animal que se siente que es, cuando las uñas del contrario rompen la piel de su espalda baja.

Kenny asume que esa noche esta condenado perder toda la cordura que le queda, y cuando esa rodilla sube hasta rozar su centro, se declara demasiado débil para luchar contra ello. Siente esa lengua traviesa lamerle el pecho por completo, la mano en sus cabellos tira de él hacia abajo y solo atina a arquearse contra su torturador. Dedos temblorosos se encuentran contra su bragueta, y gime sin pudor alguno, total, le importa un carajo si alguien lo llega a escuchar.

Duda, no tiene idea de lo que sigue. Tiene varias opciones en mente pero no sabe cuál es la correcta, de veras que no quiere arruinar el momento. Se dedica a acariciar por encima de la ropa, no está del todo seguro de poder pasar esa barrera de mezclilla. Pero el cuerpo que se estremece bajo él lo vuelve loco, no tenía idea de que podía llegar a sentirse así con alguien, Kenny es en lo único en lo que puede pensar ahora, quiere hacerlo sentir bien, quiere compensarlo de alguna forma por todas las veces en las que no pudo o no supo cómo ayudarle. Lo besa de nuevo, con todas las ganas de las que es capaz.

El rubio detiene entonces su mano, la aleja por completo de su entrepierna y la lleva hasta su pecho, la coloca a la altura del corazón, entrelaza sus dedos y lo mira directo a los ojos.

–_Solo tú…–_ Le dice en un murmuro, antes de besar sus nudillos y siente la cara enrojecer.

¿"Solo tú haces que me ponga así"? ¿"Solo tú estás aquí"? ¿"Solo tú me haces sentir algo"? No se puede decidir así que deja el resto a la imaginación. Quiere que entienda porque hace esto, de ninguna manera es solo sexo para él, Stan Marsh significa mucho más que solo sexo, y si esta es la única ocasión que va a tener para demostrarle todo lo que siente no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Cuando menos piensa las posiciones quedan invertidas. Kenny sigue sin soltarle la mano y ahora pasa lentamente su lengua entre sus dedos, atrapa el índice entre sus labios, para luego chuparlo como si de una popcicle se tratara. Un jadeo se le atora en la garganta, el rubio sonríe como el gato Cheshire y esconde la cara entre su cuello como para evitar que adivine sus intenciones. Un beso aquí, otro allá.

– _¡Ay!–_Una mordida con todos los dientes sobre su hombro, una lamida y una sonrisa contra su piel recién profanada.

Los besos ascienden por todo su cuello hasta detenerse contra su oído.

–_Voy a hacer que te corras en mi boca… ¿Te gustaría? ¿Mmmh?–_La voz le sale ronca.

– _¡Nhg!–_ Se siente endurecer completamente – _¡Ke..ah…nny!_

–_Dime…– _Su tono exigente obtiene el resultado deseado, un asentimiento con la cabeza y los labios apretados para no soltar nada muy suplicante.

Otra lamida y una succión sobre el lóbulo, con eso tiene a Stan temblando a su merced. No pierde tiempo y deshace con urgencia los botones del pantalón, ¡Botones! ¡Solo a Stan le pueden ir los jeans de botones! Pierde la paciencia en los últimos dos y se incorpora completamente, Stan tiembla ante la ausencia repentina de su calor, así que no pierde más tiempo y se pone de rodillas en el piso, lo alza de las caderas bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior apenas lo suficiente para dejar su erección expuesta, lo acerca a la orilla y si ninguna clase de contemplación se introduce ese miembro caliente hasta la garganta.

– _¡FUCK! _

El rubio ríe, y las vibraciones de su garganta le producen un placer increíble. Lleva una mano a la base de su pene y succiona hacia afuera sin sacarlo por completo de su boca. ¡Dios mío! Esa boca es el paraíso, esa humedad, ese calor y esa lengua dibujando patrones contra la punta de su glande. Baja y sube con un ritmo tortuoso ayudándose son su puño, a veces hasta la mitad, a veces lo traga por completo, pero nunca deja de usar su lengua. Acaricia sus testículos y un poco más abajo, saborea el líquido pre seminal.

– _¡Ken! ¡Ah! ¡Mngh!– _Muerde una de sus manos para evitar más gemidos embarazosos y con la otra le desordena el cabello a su invitado. ¡Puta madre! Se tiente tan jodidamente bien. A este ritmo no durará mucho.

Usa sus dientes un poco y Stan sisea, jalando su cabello. Durante un rato lo deja que lo guíe, llevando el ritmo que le plazca, mientras aprovecha para llevar una mano a su propio pantalón desabrochándolo, necesita atención urgente, su miembro prácticamente escapa de su ropa interior mojada, comienza a masturbarse a la par.

Stan se incorpora para quedar sentado, segundo error de la noche. El rubio ladea la cabeza, cambiando de ángulo y aumentando el ritmo de las succiones y la vista es demasiado sexy para él. Kenny tiene el cabello desordenado, las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios húmedos, los ojos fijos en él y una mano contra su propia erección.

El calor se acumula rápidamente en su cara, una corriente eléctrica lo recorre e intenta advertirle al rubio, pero difícilmente logra sacar otra cosa que no sean jadeos y gemidos de sus labios. Las palabras se le atoran en la garganta, los pensamientos se derrumban dentro de su mente, cierra los ojos, se arquea y Kenny se traga su orgasmo como quien se bebe un trago caro.

Le tiemblan las piernas, las manos y sospecha que también el corazón. Se queda quieto, jadeando por la intensidad de todo lo que siente, sus hombros suben y bajan con rapidez, no logra recuperar el aliento. Kenny sigue entre sus piernas, abre los ojos y alcanza a ver como se limpia la comisura de los labios con el pulgar antes de sonreírle con la sonrisa más sensual que alguien le haya dedicado. Traga en seco.

Se incorpora hasta la altura del otro y los besa apasionadamente en los labios compartiéndole el sabor de su propia esencia, el rubio corta el beso para mirarlo directo a los ojos y un hilo de saliva se mantiene entre ellos, ahí están de nuevo esas pequeñas galaxias, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro intentando formar constelaciones con las estrellas que brillan solo para ellos. Eso o todavía están hasta el culo del caballo de borrachos.

Stan rompe el contacto visual para recorrer con la mirada esa piel frente a él, sin notarlo se relame un poco los labios cuando sus ojos se posan el _esa_ parte, ¿Cómo se sentirá tenerlo dentro de su boca? Kenny encara una ceja divertido pero no dice nada, teme que cualquier cosa que diga rompa el encanto que los rodea así que solo se acerca. Stan gime cuando el rubio guía una de sus manos hasta su latente erección, porque es lo único coherente que se le ocurre decir. Cohibido toma un poco de iniciativa y comienza a masturbarlo con un ritmo lento. McCormick gime directo en su cuello.

Siente que en cualquier momento terminará, es tan diferente cuando alguien más lo hace. Las manos de Stan son cálidas y suaves a comparación de las suyas. Stan ejerce presión en la punta de su miembro con el pulgar y el resto de los dedos suben y bajan con un ritmo que lo enloquece. Quiere más. Más de esas manos, más de esos labios, más de esa piel, más rápido y más fuerte.

Quiere tumbarlo contra el colchón, abrir esas piernas y hundirse por completo en el calor de su cuerpo. Se estremece de solo imaginar la suavidad de esos muslos rodeando su cadera, esas uñas rasguñando sus hombros, esa entrada contrayéndose deliciosamente contra su miembro, esa boca gimiendo su nombre sin control…

Pero lo que más quiere, no son las embestidas salvajes, no es esconderse de Randy y de Sharon para hacerlo en el cuarto de lavandería, no es escaparse en medio de una fiesta para hacerlo dentro de la troca de Stuart, no es ni siquiera llamar "por error" al pelirrojo mientras Stan está a punto de correrse. NO. No es nada de eso. Kenny anhela algo más simple. Kenny quiere un _te amo_ antes de que el orgasmo los alcance a ambos, y un beso de buenos días a la mañana siguiente. No pide más. Cualquier cosa que Stan le dé de extra, pancakes y bacon de desayuno, una mamada en el cine, regalos el catorce de febrero y cumpleaños felices; todo es secundario para él.

Siente el miembro entre sus manos contraerse y sabe que Kenny está cerca del final. Su estomago da un vuelco y no sabe si buscar su boca para besarlo o apartarse para no vomitarle encima.

– _¡Mnnhg S-Stan! _– Lo escucha gemir.

– _¡Kenny..!– _Escuchar su nombre es lo único que necesitaba para alcanzar el éxtasis.

Kenny se corre entre sus manos, duro, caliente y abundante. El semen salpica en todas direcciones y de pronto el rubio se resume a un montón de palabras sin sentido y suspiros pequeños que se desploman contra él. El pelinegro siente que las ganas de regresar el estomago vuelven pero se niega a moverse, y con toda la delicadeza que sus movimientos entorpecidos por el cansancio y el alcohol le permiten, deshace la cama y los pone a ambos bajo la protección de sus sabanas.

Siente ese cuerpo acurrucarse entre sus brazos, una mano sobre su pecho y una nariz contra su hombro y solo atina a sonreír complacido, así es como le gustaría irse a dormir a diario.

…

La mañana, más bien tarde, siguiente ambos despiertan enredados uno con él otro. Kenny es el primero en despertar por que el sol le da de frente en toda la cara y el brazo que está bajo Stan ya está por declarar la independencia de su cuerpo si no lo mueve pronto. Stan despierta cuando siente una serie completa de labios-lengua-dientes tomar forma a lo largo de su espalda. Se gira apenas para encontrarse con esas largas pestañas rubias que le gustan y esas minúsculas pecas que nunca había notado.

–_Buenos días…–_ Le dicen y esos zafiros forman de nuevo constelaciones y más constelaciones.

Se endereza abruptamente, deteniendo en seco al rubio y se desenreda de entre las cobijas, Kenny por un momento tiene miedo de un rechazo épico cuando ve al otro correr en pánico hasta la puerta, se queda congelado un momento, semidesnudo y confuso; pero en cuanto escucha las arcadas desde el otro lado del pasillo, no puede evitar estallar en carcajadas. Se levanta aun riendo, y arrastra los pies hasta el baño.

–_C-Cállate…_– Stan tiene la cara completamente roja y tiembla con fuerza doblado sobre el retrete.

Kenny le da una sonrisa radiante antes de sentarse en el suelo, abrazándolo por detrás con un brazo y usando una mano para apartarle los cabellos de la frente.

…

Shelly y Larry los encuentran un par de horas más tarde en la cocina, Capital Cities a todo volumen en el estéreo, Stan pegado a la estufa intentando que los pancakes no se le quemen mucho, mientras ríe escandalosamente de Kenny que baila desvergonzado en bóxers y en esa camiseta blanca con mas tallas de las que necesita, el rubio toca un saxofón imaginario para su audiencia y contonea las caderas con una maestría solo digna de él, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios.

Sonrisa que los acompaña durante el resto de la tarde y que sigue ahí hasta año nuevo y los días que le siguen.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Bué, ¿Qué les pareció? Si les interesa puedo escribir como les fue en año nuevo con Kyle ¡hoho! Una pregunta, en donde Stan &amp; Shelly van de regreso a casa, ¿Quién les dio la impresión que iba manejando?

_**(*) **_Al primero que me diga en un review de que y de quien carajos están hablando Lola y Becca le regalo un oneshot de la pareja que me pida, de preferencia de South Park, pero eso lo podemos hablar.

Le regalaré también un oneshot a quien me diga al menos tres de las referencias musicales usadas implícitamente aquí.

Espero sus reviews.

¡Los quiero lectores!


End file.
